Certain applications, including a quadrupole mass spectrometer, can require a specialized power supply.
A power supply for this purpose has specialized requirements. It should be a high frequency power supply that has a variable peak RF amplitude, but is frequency and voltage stable once set. It should also be fully floating. These power supplies should also be capable of driving a primarily capacitive load.
If the device will be operating unattended or in space, the power supply should also be lightweight and efficient.